


Un Noël en famille

by Pikawaii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pour ma Cindy, Surpriiiiise ♥️, ziall
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikawaii/pseuds/Pikawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est Noël, en famille.</p><p>~Zayn est paraplégique et Niall un auxiliaire de vie devenu bien plus au fil des années. De cet union est né la petite Gabrielle, une petite fille pleine de vie.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Noël en famille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cindy ♥️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cindy+%E2%99%A5%EF%B8%8F).



> Cher inconnus, si vous tombez par hasard sur cet OS, vous n'allez sûrement rien y comprendre et pour cause. Cet OS a été créé à partir de mon tout premier RP que j'ai fais avec Cindy. Donc il est bien évidemment dédiée à ce petit cochon tout mignon.

-"Papa ! Papou ! Réveillez vous, réveillez,réveillez vous !" S'exclama une petite brune aux yeux bleus qui saurait activement sur le lit de ses deux parents dans le but de les réveiller.

-"Mmh... Chut Gaby, 'l'est que 8h00..." Marmonna l'un de ses deux pères qui se retourna comme ci ça allait faire cesser cette petite tornade sur pied. Dommage pour Niall, son époux avait le sommeil plus lourd que celui d'un ours en hibernation et ce n'était pas les sauts de Gabrielle sur ses jambes qui allait le réveiller.

-"Maiiiiis euh..." Gémit la petite fille de 5 ans maintenant. "Le père Noël est passé !! Alleeeeeeez Papou ! Levez vous ! S'il vous plaiiiiit..."

Le surnommé Papou grogna dans son oreiller et marmonna finalement ce qui semblait être un "d'accord". La petite brune cria de joie et s'en alla aussitôt qu'elle était venue pour aller s'habiller convenablement. Le blond quant à lui profita de ce court moment de répit pour réveiller la Belle au bois dormant à ses côtés.

-"Zayn, mon cœur, réveille toi..." Murmura l'irlandais qui embrassait le visage du basané et don. Ses lèvres descendait dangereusement dans le cou de son époux. Ça, c'était infaillible. En effet, aussitôt celui-ci se réveilla et ne tarda pas à glisser ses mains dans le creux des hanches de Niall. "Ah bah enfin ! Allez, debout. Le père Noël est passé et je te conseillerais de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas que Gabrielle ne revienne à l'assaut." Ajouta le garçon en riant doucement.

Zayn ronchonna, mais finalement le couple parvint à être face au sapin de Noël et de la montagne de cadeaux dans la demi-heure qui suivit. Leur fille était complètement hystérique face à tout ces cadeaux... Alors que la petite brune déballait ses paquets à la chaîne, Zayn et Niall, quant à eux prenaient tout leurs temps -surtout parce qu'ils en avaient peu et qu'ils préféraient veiller sur leur enfant. Un accident était bien vite arrivé-. Ce fut Gabrielle qui apporta respectivement les cadeaux de ses parents descendus par le "Père Noël. le blondinet reçut deux ou trois bricoles : un pull, un parfum... Le basané aussi, mais une boite attira toute son attention. Elle était petite, rectangulaire, mais surtout mystérieuse. Niall, quand il vit son époux s'attarder sur cette boîte, eut un petit sourire que Zayn vit bien. Après une légère appréhension, Zayn l'ouvrit avec toute la délicatesse du monde.

C'était un test de grossesse. Un simple et unique test de grossesse positif.

Les larmes aux yeux, le brun leva son regard sur Niall qui lui offrit un sourire qui disait "Joyeux Noël mon cœur ! Je voulais te faire pleurer et j'ai réussi !". Zayn lui sourit tant bien que mal puisque les larmes s'étaient misent à couler sans autorisation. Bien sûr, cela n'échappa pas à sa fille qui s'empressa aussitôt d'aller câliner son papa pour le réconforter. Elle n'aimait pas quand ses papas étaient tristes.

-"Papa, pourquoi tu pleure ? On est pas sensé pleurer le jour de Noël !" S'exclama naïvement la petite brune.

Zayn rigola doucement à travers ses larmes et serra sa fille dans ses bras.

-"Gaby, ma princesse, je crois bien que tu vas avoir un petit frère."


End file.
